Set Fire To The Rain
by Darcicy
Summary: Dramione.  Hermione POV.  Reflecting on her short lived relationship with the King of Slytherin.  OOC. EWE format.


**Another song that I absolutely love and thought might make a good story. Just sorta belted it out over a few hours. I hope you like it, if you do, please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter World. I wish I did, but I don't. I also do not own the amazing music or lyrics that come from the prodigy known as Adele. Again, I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Review please **

**-.-**

It's three in the morning and I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning for nearly five hours and I can't stand it anymore. Thinking maybe a warm glass of milk will help; I walk down to my kitchen, pour some milk into a glass and toss it in the microwave. I notice my laptop is still on so I sit down after my milk is warm and decide to check my e-mails. It's mostly junk, but there's one there from Ginny.

I delete the garbage and open the one from Ginny. It's a link to a YouTube video that she says might help my mood a bit. I roll my eyes but open the link anyways. I've never heard of the song before but I play it and listen to it. With the first line, my mind goes straight back to my troubles, but something stops me from turning it off. I continue to listen and think about everything that's happened in the last two months.

_I let it fall, my heart_

Two months ago, Ron and I broke up. After three years together, we just couldn't do it anymore. It felt like we were together for everyone else but us. At least, that's what he said to me. I was perfectly happy with our relationship. It seemed that he wasn't though, so he dumped me like last week's news, the heartless bastard. I'd always known he was someone to get straight to the point, but would it kill him to be sensitive once and a while?

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_  
><em>it was dark, and I was over<em>

I didn't leave my flat for two weeks. Two. Weeks. Aren't I pathetic? How could I let someone affect me in such a way? I was such a walking cliché that week that I feel like vomiting just thinking about it.

When I did eventually leave my flat, it was because Ginny had come over to drag me out of the place, telling me that if I didn't see sunlight soon I would die from lack of Vitamin C. I did of course tell her that you get Vitamin D from sunlight, not Vitamin C, and that I was taking in plenty of Vitamin C from all of the Orange Sorbet I had been eating during my depression. She shushed me and dragged me out nonetheless.

We went to Diagon Alley and grabbed an ice cream and sat in the sunlight talking. I was surprised to find myself enjoying being out in the heat of the sun, so when Ginny apologized for having to leave, I said it was fine. I had decided that I would check out Flourish and Blotts and perhaps purchase some new reading material.

I was looking around at all the books and as I rounded a corner I collided with another body. A very rock hard body. He caught me immediately so I didn't fall flat on my ass and as I looked up I was shocked to discover who it was. His silver blonde hair and silver eyes were the same as always.

I was shocked at his chivalry as he asked if I was okay and offered to carry my books to the check out for me. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted. Taking the books off of me, he read the titles to himself before beginning to voice his thoughts about a couple of them, comparing them to similar works he had read. As it turned out, I had read them also.

After paying for my book, I thanked him and went on my way. I decided that I would sit at the little café opposite Flourish and Blotts and read one of my new books. I had just finished the first chapter when it got a bit darker. Assuming the sun had gone behind a cloud, I looked up to confirm my suspicions. When I looked up however, I discovered that he was standing in the way of my direct sunlight. I didn't say anything too him, just raised an eyebrow. He asked if he could join me, and before I could respond, he sat down in the seat opposite the table.

_Until you kissed my lips, and you saved me_

After spending the afternoon with him in Diagon Alley, we went our separate ways. I went back to my flat and found myself back in the same place I had been just that very morning before Ginny had dragged me out. Cold and alone.

Two days later I had just finished shopping for Mr. Weasley's upcoming birthday in Muggle London, and I decided to stop in at the Leaky Cauldron for a warm butterbeer. I sat in the corner flipping through one of the other books I had bought the other day when I sensed someone watching me. I looked up to see him staring from me at the bar.

After a moment, he made his way over to the table I was sat at and took a seat himself. We began talking again. There was nothing special about it, it felt like two classmates catching up, even though we'd seen each other a mere forty-eight hours before.

We finished our drinks and he offered to walk me home. I didn't live far from the pub, so I agreed. We walked down the streets of Muggle London, talking about our thoughts on the Ministry's talk about putting in a law on arranged marriages. We were both against it.

We arrived at my building and I turned to say goodbye. I looked up into the silver eyes that I had hated so much at school. The eyes that belonged to a man that had hated me all throughout school. So I'd thought, anyways. They were darkened with lust and before I knew how to react, he was leaning down to kiss me.

As his lips met mine, my body exploded from the inside out. I was hot with anticipation, but I had shivers running up and down my spine.

_My hands, they're strong  
>but my knees were far too weak<br>to stand in your arms  
>without falling to your feet<em>

I wouldn't day that I fell to his feet, but I did fall, hard. Metaphorically that is. I'm smart. I know it, he knows it, and the whole world knows it for Merlin's sake! I'm the brightest witch of the age. But I never would have expected this. I got too involved too fast.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play you would always win, always win_

The first time we got truly intimate was a week later. We were at my flat after he insisted I take him to the cinema. We got back and laughed about how horrible the film was. Well, I laughed at how horrible it was. He laughed because he couldn't believe Muggles paid money to go to the cinema. We were each having a beer and sitting on my couch and he started by giving me one of those body numbing kisses again. One thing led to another and before I knew it, we were peeling each other's clothes off. I stopped abruptly when I noticed it.

The Dark Mark stood out on his dark skin like the chocolate my cousins would get all over my mother's white carpet. I stared at it for a long moment before he realized what was going on. He looked down at the ground a mumbled something about showing himself out. I immediately felt guilty. I didn't want him to leave; I had just been caught off guard. I told him this and he just shrugged, refusing to look at me. I started arguing with him and he started to argue with me back.

Before I knew it we were kissing and heavy petting again. After we had sex, he said he was sorry for riling me up and that he should have spoken to me like an adult the first time. I told him to stop being ridiculous because that was the best sex I'd had in a long time.

We had sex three more times after that.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>watched it pour as I touched your face<br>let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

The only thing I remember from that night really is me screaming out his name.

After that, it was me that got clingy. I didn't realize it at first, but I always wanted to know where he was, what he was doing, if he was thinking of me. We weren't even in a relationship and I was being the clingy, overprotective girlfriend.

_Laying here with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<em>

He didn't seem to mind my clinginess at first. In fact, he almost seemed to embrace it. He would come over at night and sleep with me, just sleep. It was nice to know that there was someone there to keep me warm at night and it was nice to know that there would be someone there with me in the mornings.

We did have sex some nights though. And it was amazing. Ron had been my first and only lover; we had been each other's firsts. It was clear that my new lover had more experience, and although I occasionally felt a pang of jealousy, I pushed it aside because of how he made me feel when I climaxed. I never would have thought that I'd be sleeping with this man anyways, so why would I let something like that get to me.

Oh yeah, 'cause I'm a stubborn, jealous bitch.

_Feel you here forever  
>you and me together nothing is better.<em>

He said it first. He said that he enjoyed spending time with me and that he wanted to get to know me a whole lot better. That just added to my clinginess if that was possible. A day did not go by where we weren't together. Two weeks of this. Constantly seeing each other didn't seem to be a problem with either of us.

I was thinking about it last week and that's when I realized the amount of time we were spending together should be a problem.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say they were never true, never true<br>And the games you play you would always win, always win_

After my revelation the night before, this was only last week mind you; I met with Ginny in Diagon Alley. I was sat in a restaurant with her in a secluded booth telling her about what was going on with him. I had finished dishing all the juicy details to her and took a large gulp from my glass of wine.

That's when I heard it. Him, rather. Talking to someone about the bet he was winning with his friend. I couldn't hear every detail, but I heard the words that I thought to be the most important.

Ginny and I sat there listening straining to hear him. By the end, we had collected enough words to put the pieces together. "She doesn't know", "She more of a bimbo than we thought" and "Don't know why people think she's smart" were all phrases that we got from the conversation.

I was dumbstruck, I didn't know what to do or say. I knew there was something off. I just knew it. I placed a Disillusionment Charm on myself and Ginny and we walked out of the restaurant and into the busy Alley. We made our way to my flat within fifteen minutes and opened a bottle of wine.

By the time we finished the bottle of wine, I had decided that instead of letting him get the better of me, I was going to be the bitch that Karma wanted me to be.

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>Cause I heard it screaming out your name<em>

I didn't speak to him the rest of that day. I turned off my phone and didn't read the owl that he sent. When he arrived that night, I shrugged and smiled apologetically although I didn't offer any explanation.

He didn't mention anything about it and just asked me what I did that day. I told him the truth. I went out to lunch with Ginny in Diagon Alley.

If he was surprised, shocked or worried by this information at all, he did a superb job of covering it up. He asked where we went and as I told him, I could have sworn that his eyes opened in surprise a little but not enough for me to be able to tell what he was thinking.

He didn't ask me any more after that and simply pulled me in for a hug. He apologized to me. He sounded really sincere about it which confused me. From what I had overheard, it had sounded like he was playing me.

I told him I thought it was best if he left.

He obliged.

I spent the night in tears with another bottle of wine, even though I had promised Ginny I wouldn't let him get the better of me.

_I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames<br>where it felt something die 'cause I knew that  
>that was the last time, the last time.<em>

I ignored all owls, phone calls and messages that I received off of him the next day too. I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to develop feelings for him. He came around that night as well. I didn't let him in.

I told him that our fling had run its course. Simple as. I had a big elaborate plan that I'd come up with yesterday with Ginny, but I was too tired to see it through. I opted for the other way to do it. Tell him the sex was good while it lasted, but I didn't think that this thing between us was going to work.

I did not understand why he looked positively devastated. He asked me why I had used him the way I had and just tossed him aside like that. I said that I wasn't the one tossing him aside, that I had heard what he'd said yesterday at lunch and I wasn't interested in hearing anything else out of his mouth.

I shut the door in his face. I never wanted to see him again and I thought after that speech I'd just given him about morals and backstabbing that I was in the clear and I could go on with living my life and moving on.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>Now that your gone must be waiting for ya,<br>Even now when it's already over,  
>I can't help myself from looking for ya.<em>

Moving on is easier said than done. Over the next couple of days I went out, telling myself that I needed to go pick up this or that, but I knew deep down that I wanted to spot him. I wanted to know if he was having the same trouble moving on that I was. I looked desperately for him, but never saw him.

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>Cause I heard it screaming out your name<em>

I met Ginny yesterday morning for a coffee upon her request. Apparently there had been a huge heartbreak that was even more scandalous than mine. I wasn't really in the mood, but Ginny wouldn't take no for an answer. I met her and sat down waiting for her to begin the story.

She then proceeded to tell me about how Susan Bones had been played by none other than the King of Slytherin himself. I raised my eyebrows as she continued on about how she had broken Blaise Zabini's heart, and in an attempt to get back at her, Draco Malfoy had agreed to break her heart twice as badly.

I hardly paid attention as Ginny went into more detail. I sat there thinking about what had happened between myself and Draco.

_I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames<br>where it felt something die 'cause I knew that  
>that was the last time, the last time.<em>

Then I saw him. Still sat with Ginny inside the coffee shop and I looked out the window and saw him passing by, Pansy Parkinson in tow on one side and his mother on the other. I don't know if he felt me staring at him or if he looked over by chance, but his mercury eyes locked with mine. Neither of the women with him noticed as they scurried off to look at something through a shop window on the other side of the alley. He stood there looking at me, and I sat looking at him. Neither of us moved, despite Ginny's prompting for me to go and talk to him when she'd noticed what was happening.

I said no and watched as he walked away.

I truly fucked up royally with no chance of redemption.

-.-

**Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please **


End file.
